grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Playhouse System
The is an in-game feature which allows you to have your own house to design with furniture bought with star candies and grow your own fairy tree to get random fruit buffs. __TOC__ Beginner's Guide • Click the Playhouse icon above the Server tab to enter your house. • Free items will be given after the loading screen. • NPC Flora will appear on your first visit to give you tutorials. Follow her instructions to learn the basics of the housing system. User Interface Character Motion When inside a house, character can now do character motion representing an emote by typing the following in the message box. Note that the first letter of the command should be in capital letter: • /Hi • /Smile • /Cry • /Frustrated • /Dance Planting Planting is an important part in the housing system. This is how you earn Star points of which you can use to buy furniture and items for your house. Let’s begin. 1. Go to an empty pot and press Space bar to open the Seeding window. 2. Select what kind of seeding you prefer then press ok. 3. When your plant is ready, go to the pot and press Space bar to harvest. 4. Notice that while harvesting, a gauge will be seen. Press Space inside the orange-colored bar to get extra star/s. Reminders: • The maximum number of pots will depend on the type of house. You can buy a special pot/s at the cash shop regardless of house type. Note that you can only buy a maximum of 2. • 20 seeds will be given to you daily. •5 seeds will be given every few minutes for being in another players house. •The maximum number of seeds that can be attained in a day is 120. Fairy Tree Fairy Tree is a special tree that is planted outside your house. It’s a special tree that gives a random special buff to your character the first time you water it each day (the tree must be level 3 before it begins giving buffs). • Fairy Tree can grow up to 7 levels. • The Fairy Tree gains Growth Points every time you water the tree after a certain period of time since you watered it last. • To water a tree, just press Space Bar near the tree. • Starting Level 3, Fairy Tree will give out a fruit that gives a daily buff, with the percentage increasing with the tree level. : The buff increases damage output, damage reduction, HP, EXP bouns, and GP bonus by 2% for each tree level beyond 3. A level 7 tree would equal to a +10% bonus. •A player cannot have more than 1 buff each day. •Fruit Buffs will last until 12:00 midnight. • Failing to water the Fairy Tree in a day will cause growth points to be lost. Arranging In this mode, you can arrange items/furniture and NPC characters in your house. Click the Arrange button to start. Arranging furniture and items 1. The Inventory tab contains items and furniture and it’s quantity that you currently own. 2. To remove and put an item or furniture back at the inventory, simply right click the item. Selling Furniture and Decors To sell items, simply click item then the ‘X’ button. The item must be in the inventory first before selling. Arranging and setting-up character NPC 1. Click the Characters tab. The characters available will depend on the characters that you currently have. Only the characters you have unlocked are available 2. Unlocking a character will cost you 50 Stars points each. 3. To set-up your characters, click a character and click the Options icon on the upper right corner of their image. 4. Visual Settings window will appear. • Set character action – choose an action of the currently selected character while inside your house. I chose doze. • Avatar Costume – on the upper right part of the window are the avatar items that the NPC is currently wearing. Note: Only avatar items can be seen inside your house. Armors and accessories will not be visible. • Set character dialogue – set your character’s dialogue on certain instances. •Normal dialogue – default dialogue. •When approached – what the NPC will say when they’re approached by you or a visitor. •When clicked – what the NPC will say when someone clicks them. 5. When it’s all set, click OK. Drag your character anywhere in the house. Similar to placing furniture. Note: Only a maximum of 3 NPCS can be placed inside the house. Purchasing You can purchase more furniture and decors. 1. Click the Purchase button. 2. In Star Shop window, currency used to purchase items is Star points. They can be obtained by planting. See planting guide. 3. Click the Cash Shop tab to see cash items. 4. If you wish to see how the item goes in your house, click the Preview button. 5. Drag the item to your desired location. 6. Click Buy if you wish to buy. The item will stay where you put it during the preview. Otherwise, click Cancel and you will go back to the Shop window. Inviting and Visiting Friends • To choose your house options, invite and visit friend’s house, click the Invite/Visit icon. House options • Click the first option to set-up your house. • House Name – Your house’ current name. For now, you cannot change your house’ name. • Open to: Choose if you want your house to be visited by All, Friends or Private. o Open to Private – means that people can only visit your house when you invited them. • Max People: Set how many people can visit your house at the same time. Choose from 1-6. • Introduction: Your welcome message to your guests. Inviting Friends • Click the Invite Friend to invite your online buddy friends. Visit Houses • Click List of Houses to browse houses that you want to visit. User Interface • Open House tab – houses that have been set-up. • Friend’s Houses tab – list of houses of your friends. • Bookmarked – houses that you have bookmarked. • Popular Houses – houses that have been most visited for the day and total visits. Guestbook Visitors may leave a message to you by signing through the guest book. • You may check your messages in your guestbook by going near it and press Space Bar. Same thing if you want to leave a message to another house’ guestbook. • To leave a message to another’s house, just place your cursor on the top, blank box and write your message. Press OK when finished. • Press Delete button to remove a message. Flora – Your House Assistant • Click Flora icon found at the bottom left corner of the screen if you need help. • “Let’s Change the House Info” – changes your house information. The same function as the Invite/Visit button. • “Let’s look at other houses!” – change your house style for a fee. Note the number of pots for each house. o Press See button to check the place out first. o Press Move button to move to a new house. Note that once you move to a new house and the move back, you will still need to pay Star points. •“I’m curious about something…” – basic questions about the housing system that Flora will answer. Category:Systems